


Green, I Think

by Rinkafic



Series: Keri 'verse [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Evan's birthday.  A little peek at Pre-Keri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, I Think

“Major Sheppard, do you have a few minutes? It’s personal.”

“David! I can make time, and I told you to call me John.” John waved him into the cubicle of an office the SGO had assigned him while preparations for the Atlantis Expedition were finalized.

Parrish closed the door behind him and edged nervously towards the chair in front of John’s desk. It was still awkward, having one of Evan’s best friends as a boss. The final decision had not yet been made, but all signs pointed to Sheppard getting Botany when the Science Team chain of command was announced. Parrish suspected Sheppard would be assigned all of the ‘soft science’ departments, if Doctor McKay had any say in the division of labor. “I’ll try to remember, John. I’m still getting used to all of this.” He waved his hand to indicate the SGO beyond the walls.

“I understand. You’ve had a lot of adjusting to do, taking a panor’eten, bonding, new job and now temporary base housing until the mission gets underway.” Sheppard’s smile was genuinely sympathetic. “So, something I can help you with?”

David blushed and looked down at his feet. Now that he was here, he was having doubts about coming, but it was a simple enough question, and Sheppard was probably the only one he could ask. “Evan’s birthday is coming up this weekend.”

Sheppard nodded, “Yeah, I was thinking of getting him tickets to a retro styles art show in Denver. Uhm, do you like art? He’ll likely drag you along.”

With a flick of his hand, David waved away the concern. “He’ll love it, and I am learning to appreciate many different things, being with him. You’re his friend, one of his oldest friends, I’d venture to say his best friend; I was hoping you could…” David felt his face go hot and he looked at the floor again.

“David?” John prodded when he fell silent.

“Well, see, we’re saving every credit, so he told me nothing elaborate. So, I was hoping to surprise him with something different and I don’t have any idea if he’ll like it or go ballistic and I don’t want to wreck his birthday.” Damn, Sheppard was adorable when he tilted his head like that, like a giant confused puppy dog.

“Huh?”

“Do you think he would… oh, never mind, this was a stupid idea.” He leapt from the chair and started for the door.

Sheppard beat him to it, holding it closed with one hand as David struggled with the knob. “Hey, chill. David, easy, it’s okay.” Sheppard’s hand dropped onto his shoulder and patted it, then forced him around. “So, out with it, now you’ve got me all kinds of curious.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, David gulped. “Well, I sort of like women’s clothes, but I don’t know how Evan would take it.” David prepared to duck out the door again.

Without pause, or time to think about it, Sheppard said, “Go for it.” He patted David’s shoulder again. “Believe me, go for it.”

“You’re sure?”

Sheppard nodded, “Trust me.” His eyes roved down David’s body. He reached into his pocket and took his wallet out; thumbing through it, he pulled out a gift card from one of the chain department stores in town. “Here, on me, spend the lot, get whatever you need.” When David started to refuse, he said, “My brother sends me the things for every holiday, I’ve got more. Have fun.”

“Thank you.”

“What’re friends for?” He pulled another card out and passed it to David. “You know what? I’ll get more enjoyment out of you using those than I ever will shopping for myself.”

David laughed and shook his head, Evan was right; John was definitely one of the oddest people they knew. He tugged open the door and stepped into the hallway, and began to chuckle again as he heard Sheppard call after him, “And take pictures, I liked those drag shows as much as Evan did.”

 

~*~

 

He checked the clock and was pleased to see that he was still on schedule. Evan wouldn’t be back from the art show for another three hours, Sheppard had talked his way into going along to Denver on the other ticket that he had gifted Evan with, taking David’s panor’eten away for the entire day. He wondered how much was altruism on John’s part and how much might be their friend trying to get a peek when he dropped Evan off later. Not that David would deny him a good long look.

His legs rubbed together as he moved around the bed, collecting bags. He shivered at the unfamiliar touch of smooth skin. He did it again, purposely running one calf down the opposite leg. Damn, he’d forgotten how good that felt. The department store had a salon, and he’d splurged with the cards from John and gotten his legs properly waxed. If he was going to do this for his panor’eten, for his lover, he was going to do it right, from the skin out.

He dug through the various bags until he found the one from the bath and body shop and dug out the small sampler package of “Tahitian Moon” bath stuff. He had spent nearly an hour choosing the right scent, something different enough from what he and Evan usually used to be special. Today was special. He wanted Evan to remember everything, with every sense. The light tropical scent of the gel and bubble bath and shampoo was floral enough to be feminine, but not too overpowering.

Going to the bathroom, he ran the tub, dumping the bubble bath in. He had already showered and shaved the bits he didn’t particularly want hot wax anywhere near. The bath was for relaxation, part of his little ritual. It had been a long time since he had indulged in this particular fantasy, and the first time he was doing it for a partner. If he had not spoken to Sheppard before making the decision to do this, he’d probably have chickened out. But this was good. This was something he didn’t want to keep secret from Evan anymore. Secrets between bonded pairs were bad, at least all the literature said so, and since he had no other basis for comparison, he had to trust his research on the matter.

The soak in the tub was heavenly; he let all his stresses go down the drain with the bubbles. He dried off and went back to the bedroom, dressed in a fluffy bathrobe. He turned on the TV on and settled on an old black and white movie with Bette Davis, something interesting and innocuous that would not upset his palliative mood. He flopped on the bed and reviewed in his mind the order he had to do things in, to keep from making a mess of it, like he had when he had first started this, years before.

Feeling lazy, he used his toes to hook the small bag from the cosmetics counter and flip it up to his hand. He pulled out the nail polish he had agonized over at the store before settling on Tahitian Sunset and set to work painting his fingernails, humming happily as Bette Davis chewed the scenery on the screen. He shrugged and did his toes too, might as well go all out.

The drying of nails was a long step, so he used the time to relax and put himself into the place, into the persona that he quasi-adopted when he dressed. He wouldn’t go so far as to say that he became a completely different person, but rather that when he was dressed in women’s clothing; it was an expression of the feminine side of his personality.

Checking the time, he reluctantly abandoned his comfy sprawl on the bed, makeup took time. He pulled the desk chair into the bathroom, testing to see if he’d be able to see the mirror once he let the hydraulics up all the way. He nodded in satisfaction, it would do, and the lighting was better in here. He retrieved his small case of cosmetics, as well as the small bag of fresh additions to his collection that he had picked up earlier at the department store. Admiring his small hoard, David smiled at the array of tubes, compacts and brushes that he spread out on the bathroom countertop.

When he had found himself drawn to this, being a student and a scientist, David had done research into cosmetics. He tried following instructional vids, but found that difficult, since they were all geared towards women. Then he had happened upon some classes at the college where he was teaching botany at the time, given by the drama department. Intrigued, he signed up to audit the stage makeup class as a faculty advisor. He learned an enormous amount from the class, volunteering to be a canvas for the students, much to their delight. He learned about foundation, and shading, about how to give the appearance of a curve where there was none. He learned how to accentuate what he had and downplay what he didn’t.

David learned he didn’t have much needle skill when he moved on to the costuming class. He learned enough from the wardrobe mistresses to let a seam out, take a hem up, or repair a rip, but he learned he did not have the talent to sew an outfit from scratch. Luckily, he was slim enough that he could fit into dresses off the rack.

Dabbing on a touch more concealer, he smoothed it over a blemish that had concerned him when he had shaved earlier. He nodded in satisfaction, it wouldn’t show. He picked up a brush, feathering the soft camel hair bristles over his fingers. So soft. He wondered if Evan was ticklish. Eyeing the array of brushes, he imagined the possibility of playing with them later and shivered again in anticipation.

He sharpened pencils and lined his eyes. He debated about going too matchy-matchy with the eye shadow, but decided to go with his first instinct and reached for the green. The color made his eyes change, bringing out the green in them. So, he was matchy - it looked good. Eying the mascara, he sighed, this was the part he hated, he never failed to poke himself in the eye or hit an eyelid or something else that required major corrections. Fate seemed to favor him today; he got the lashes done without any trouble at all. He did his lips quickly, lips were easy, there were lots of brands designed not to smear or wipe off, and he had invested in some of the best.

Pushing back from the mirror, he checked his image critically and, satisfied with the results, dragged the chair back to the other room. He’d been looking forward to this part. Finding the bag with the stockings he sat on the edge of the bed and broke the cellophane seal, pulling out the sheer black thigh highs. He loved thigh highs; they were just so much more sensual than panty hose. Panty hose were a nuisance. After stroking the silk, another extravagant indulgence he had been able to afford because of Sheppard’s generosity, he set them aside.

His panties were an investment from years ago, designed for professional female impersonators; he had gotten them through mail order. Black, tight and designed to hide his package, he liked the high cut briefs. They weren’t the sexiest lingerie he’d seen or worn, but he was going for a look here, and a boy had to tuck somehow. His one experience with duct tape had cured him of that method. He slid the panties on and arranged himself so that he was almost comfortable. He briefly considered jacking off, but decided to deny himself, hoping Evan wouldn’t leave him hanging for too long tonight. The anticipation was sort of thrilling; his cock would just have to suffer for beauty for a time. He wriggled into the black lacey suspenders that would hold up the stockings, settling them in place and smoothing his hands down over his hips and thighs.

Sliding the stockings on almost undid him. He had to stop and think of dead baby ducks and uncooked chicken and Commodore Maybourne naked in order to keep from coming in his panties a the touch of silk on his newly bare legs. He flopped back on the bed and took in giant gulps of air to calm himself back down. He then had to resist the urge to rub his legs together. He hoped Evan liked his legs bare; he was certainly enjoying the new sensations, and depending on how tonight went he considered keeping his legs waxed. This just felt too good. He could probably come just from this. Another day, he’d test the theory.

He rolled over and pulled the last shopping bag to him. The bra he had bought was one of the new kind; made for girls with nothing, to give them something. He doubted it would work, since he had absolutely nothing to fill the cups with, but he figured it was worth a try. It took some calisthenics, but he finally got into the thing. When he looked down, he grunted in mild surprise, the damned thing had given him some lift. “How about that?”

Going to the mirror, he turned sideways and adjusted himself. Huh. He had tits, little ones, but still, tits with no padding. Wonderful bra, indeed. He was writing someone a letter.

He picked up all the bags and wrappers and other detritus from his shopping and tossed it all in the trash bin. Then he went to the closet and pulled out the dress he’d bought, again, on Sheppard’s dime. He definitely owed the man at least a picture, if not a blow job, if Evan really liked the present. He idly wondered if Evan would let him play with Sheppard, their friend was so very pretty and seemed so lonely. That was probably a topic of discussion for another day.

The dress was a dream, a green satin halter dress with a very full skirt that came to the knee. Very Marilyn Monroe, a throwback to old Hollywood, classic. He had fallen in love with it on sight, when he spotted it on the mannequin. A twenty had bribed the girl in the fitting room to look the other way while he tried it on for size. While he loved a floor length gown, he wanted to show off his legs, and this dress did that. He had nice legs, and they looked so much better wrapped in black silk. He glanced down and had to squeeze his thighs to keep from getting all worked up again.

He had taken the tags off already and slid the dress over his head, carefully avoiding smearing his makeup. When the satin hit his skin, he glanced over at the clock in a panic. Even needed to get home, now! There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to hold off for long with all these delicious textures sliding across his body.

After another round of breathing exercises, he went to the box where he kept his wigs. He tugged the wig cap into place and stuck a few fresh pieces of tape on it to help hold it in place. He had decided that the Hollywood glamour look of the dress needed the long one, the long auburn one with the gorgeous curls. He had brushed it out the previous day and it only needed a little fluffing before he settled on his head.

He eyed his shoes, sitting on the shelf in the closet. “No nonsense, now. They are just shoes.” He waggled a finger at his dick. “Nothing to get excited about.” He thought about blights and mold and root rot as he slid his feet into the shoes, trying to ignore the sensations. This time wasn’t for him. This time was for Evan. He shuddered and avoided looking down at his toes peeping out of the cocoa colored pumps. He loved these shoes. He had bought them a few years ago. They weren’t practical for walking any great distance, but they sure as hell screamed ‘fuck me’ when he had them on. David was very good at posing these shoes. He had practiced, a lot.

His cell phone buzzed and he dashed over to pick it up. A text from Sheppard; giving him a five minute warning. He mentally patted himself on the back, congratulating himself on both his timing and on the decision to bring Sheppard in on the plan.

With a last check of his look in the mirror, he pulled out the wine and cheese that might or might not get consumed and set them on the small table in the corner of the room. He turned on the romantic music and then began to figit. He turned the lamps on beside the bed, cutting off the harsh overheads. He picked a spot close enough to the door that Evan would see all of him when he entered.

He heard John’s voice and then Evan laughing at whatever Sheppard had said just before the key turned in the lock. David took a deep breath as the door opened and Evan bounded in, calling his name. “Davi… whoa. David?”

Evan’s jaw dropped. “Do I freak you out?” David whispered nervously.

His panor’eten shook his head vigorously. He made a motion with one finger and David obeyed, turning slowly, showing the fall of the skirt to the best advantage. When he stopped, Evan blinked at him a few times before he said huskily, “God, David, you’re gorgeous.”

At the words, David let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled. “Happy birthday, did you enjoy the art show?”

His lover merely nodded.

“Thank you for everything, John, I owe you.” David looked past Evan for a moment to speak to John.

John nodded and his voice cracked as he said, “So, yeah, I’ll just be going. Anytime you want to go shopping again, you let me know, David, I wholeheartedly approve. Happy birthday, Ev.”

“Thanks, John.” Evan waved over his shoulder, his eyes on David. “Bye, John.”

They heard Sheppard’s laughter echoing back up through the stairwell.

“What did he mean about shopping?” Evan moved a few steps closer, leaning in to sniff at David’s neck. “Pretty. Reminds me of our vacation.”

“That’s what I was going for. Sheppard tossed me a few gift cards to go on a shopping spree.”

Evan circled an arm around David’s waist and pulled him close as a slow song came on the music player. “Damn, I think I owe him a blowjob now.”

Laughing, David moved with his panor’eten in time to the music. “Great minds think alike, I had the same idea.”

“Another time.” Evan dipped his head and lightly, sweetly, kissed David’s lips. They danced through the song, and then the next one. David leaned into Evan’s arms, letting him lead.

“You smell damned good, David.” Evan whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw and then nuzzling at his ear.

When he sucked the lobe in, David pushed him gently off and whispered, “Too much.”

Evan chuckled and tightened his arm around David’s waist. “A little wound up, love?”

“A lot wound up.” David breathed heavily as Evan’s free hand roamed over his back and hips. “I didn’t expect this to be so intense.”

Kissing him again, Evan gave him a little push on the hips. “Less touching, more looking for a bit then. You went to a lot of trouble; I’m not ready to muss you up just yet. Go over to the bed, spread out for me.”

He loved Evan’s hands on him, but this was a relief, stepping back and away. He carefully lowered himself to the bed, and began to fuss with the skirt.

“Leave it.” Evan ordered sharply, causing David’s hands to still. Evan moved to the dresser near the foot of the bed and leaned back against it, his eyes raking up and down David’s satin clad body. “I always liked redheads. That color is perfect.”

Leave it to the artist to notice. It warmed him and he gave Evan a delighted smile. “What should I do?”

“Hike up your skirt a little.”

Fingering the slippery satin, David tugged the skirt up, his eyes on Evan as he revealed more of his thighs. He raised one knee, leaning it over to give a peep up to his crotch, should his lover care to take it.

“Higher.” There were signs of strain in Evan’s voice now too, and the thought that his love was turned on as much by this as he was made him shudder violently.

Evan muttered, “Oh, God” when he spotted the suspenders and threw himself forward onto the edge of the bed, crawling up beside David and running his hands up his calf to his thigh. “Damn, so smooth.” He repeated the motion, letting the palms of his hands skim over the silk, over and over again. He fingered the hooks of the suspenders and then bent his head to lip at the skin peeking out over the top of the stocking.

He raised his head after a moment and said, “No hair.”

“Nope.”

“How high?” Evan gulped.

“All the way.” David let his thighs fall open and chuckled as Evan whimpered.

“Okay. Okay.” Evan sat up and looked down at him, a wild glaze coming over his eyes. “You look totally, absolutely hot in that dress, and you are wearing it again, promise me. But now, I need it off of you before I do things to mess it up. Satin is not a forgiving fabric.”

Giving him a satisfied smile, David rolled over onto his belly. “Undo me?” Evan’s hands were shaking as he undid the clasp, he noticed. He rolled off the bed and did his best to be sensual as he shimmied out of the dress and let it pool on the floor at his feet.

With a loud thump, Evan flopped onto the mattress. “You’re killing me, baby.”

“So not my intent.” David climbed over Evan’s legs and straddled his knees. He ran his hands up his lover’s groin and belly. When Evan moved to take off his shirt, David stopped him. “Leave it on, please, so much more ‘back seat’ this way.”

“If you want back seat, we can always take this down to the parking lot, put on a show for the neighbors.”

David tossed his head, sending a few auburn curls bouncing. “My, my, my, I’ve learned three little things about you today, love. You like this…” he waved a hand up and down his body. “You’ve considered going down on your best friend. And you apparently are somewhat open to sex in public.”

“Speaking of going down…” Evan gave a meaningful glance at the bulge in his pants. “Something is a bit up and needing attention.”

“That’s just…” David tittered out a laugh and reached for the fly of Evan’s trousers. He slid his hand inside and began fondling Evan’s cock. Evan let out a groan and bucked up off the bed, his eyes never leaving David’s.

“Come here.” Evan crooked a finger and David crawled up his body to lean over him, the long red hair falling in a curtain around them. “Kiss.”

David obliged, kissing his lover passionately, their tongues entwining. When he broke away to pant in a few breaths, David saw that Evan’s pupils were completely blown wide. “Happy birthday baby, I think you’re enjoying your present.”

“Oh, yeah. More please.” Evan bucked his hips up as a hint.

“Greedy.” David slid down again and took Evan into his mouth, sucking him in a series of short strokes, interspaced with nibbling bites down his length. He glanced up and saw that Evan was watching him. He smiled around his cock and then pulled off. “When was the last time a girl did this for you?”

Evan blushed. “Never.”

Humming in satisfaction, David proceeded to give him one of the best blow jobs he could remember giving. Evan didn’t last long before he came. He pulled David up and kissed him soundly before rolling over on top of him. “What do you want now, baby? Tell me.”

“I don’t know,” David whimpered. In the past, he’d always stroked himself off when he dressed; he didn’t know what he wanted.

Evan kissed him again and then reached for the clasp of the bra. “Let’s get you out of these, huh?” He slowly lowered the straps over David’s shoulders, dropping kisses as he went. Once the bra was gone, he sucked at David’s nipples, massaging and pinching and nipping a little, as he knew David liked.

He rocked back onto his haunches and lifted David’s foot, still clad in the pump. He kissed David’s ankle and slid the shoe off, massaging his foot through the stocking as he slowly let the shoe drop to the floor. He slid his hands up to undo the catches of the suspenders and then slowly rolled the silk stocking down David’s leg. “So smooth.” He rubbed his cheek against David’s calf as it was exposed. He let the stocking flutter to the floor. He repeated the same process with the other foot.

Shuffling up a bit on the bed, Evan ran his fingers along the edges of the black panties. He pressed his palm onto the flattened area over David’s cock. “Does this hurt?”

“Now, yeah. I’m past hard.” David admitted. Without hesitation, Evan made quick work of stripping the tight, constricting garment off him. David came off the bed and exhaled raggedly with relief as the pressure-pain constricting his cock was released. “Oh, God, oh God, if you touch me, I’ll come, Evan.”

“Do you want to come? Or do you want me to fuck you until you come?” Evan whispered, stroking his own cock.

In response to the question, David flipped over onto his belly, dropped his forehead onto his folded arms and raised his ass. David never turned down a good fuck.

“All right, then. Evan chuckled and got off the bed to grab the lube from the nightstand. He made quick work of prepping David and slid into him easily. He gripped David’s hips and thrust hard.

Riding the abundance of sensations, David let out a long, keening moan as Evan took him. He couldn’t hold back any longer and shot his load all over the bedspread. He heard Evan grunting in pleasure as the waves of David’s orgasm caused his ass to clench around Evan’s dick. “Oh, yeah, so good.” Evan crooned, rubbing David’s ass cheeks with the palms of his hands.

He pulled out and forced David to flip back over onto his back. David grimaced up at him. “Right in the wet spot!”

“It’s my birthday, deal.” Evan grinned wickedly and lifted David’s ankles, resting them on his shoulders as he pushed back into him. While he thrust in and out, he ran his hands over David’s legs. “This was all so fucking hot, David. I like this.”

“Me too, feels good,” David replied as Evan came and collapsed over him.

His panor’eten mumbled, “Do it again?”

“Anytime you want, just say the word.” David was never quite certain which of them enjoyed Evan’s birthday more that year.


End file.
